So Take a Chance and Don't Ever Look Back
by owldelanoche
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first meeting on the Dalton staircase from Blaine's point-of-view


**A/N: I've noticed a tragic lack of Blaine's POV in the fandom, and I've always wondered what was going through his mind at moments like these. I have quite a bit of head canon about why Blaine is so oblivious, so this may turn into a series of snapshots. We'll see :) Title from Teenage Dream — it seemed fitting.**

_Before you met me, I was alright. But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, _Blaine mentally rehearses the lines to his favorite song as he makes his way toward the common room for one of the Warblers "impromptu" performances. His AP History class had run late, but he knows they won't start without him.

"Excuse me."

He's not sure how he knows the voice is meant for him in the rush of students streaming down the stairs, but it cuts through his internal monologue like a knife.

He's never seen the boy before, and he's sure he would remember if he had — he's beautiful. His hair is perfectly coiffed in a way that must defy several laws of physics and his skin looks like it would be silky smooth to the touch, and as Blaine takes him in standing there on the stairs, he can't help but notice how his legs seem to go on for days.

He realizes his mouth is hanging open slightly and snaps it shut, mentally shaking himself for ogling a perfect stranger who probably doesn't even swing his way.

"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." _Ugh and his voice. _It's gentle and warm, and Blaine tries to imagine what his name would sound like on this boy's tongue. _Focus, Blaine_. _You don't even know his name._

Moving on autopilot as his brain spins in circles, he pulls himself together and extends a hand. "My name's Blaine." _Oh god, could I sound more breathless?_

The gesture seems to take him aback, but the second their skin touches Blaine feels a subtle shift in the back of his mind that tells him this boy will be important to him one day. He suddenly realizes he's holding his breath as the other boy's eyes meet his and he smiles.

"Kurt."

He rolls the name around in his mind, enjoying the contrast between its sharp edges and the smooth lines of the boy standing in front of him.

"So, what exactly's going on?" The boy — Kurt's — voice snaps him back to reality.

This, at least, was Blaine's element. "The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while," he babbles, wondering if he's actually puffing out his chest or if it's just his imagination. _Smooth, Blaine. Very smooth. Cooper would be proud. _He barely avoids rolling his eyes at that thought.

"So, wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asks. Blaine can't help but notice that the most adorable crinkle forms between his eyes when he's confused. _Stop that_, he mentally chides himself.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." _Oh my god, word vomit. Shut up, Blaine. Shut. Up._

Kurt quirks his eyebrows and Blaine can't resist the urge to grab his hand again. "Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine turns so quickly that he misses the way Kurt's eyes go wide and his cheeks flush pink as he follows him down the hall.

Blaine won't admit it, even to himself, but he just really wants this boy to hear him sing. That's when he's the most relaxed, the most himself.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt murmurs once they reach the commons. _Yes, but probably not for the reason you think._

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine's fingers have apparently developed a mind of their own because before he even realizes what's happening, he reaches out and smoothes the collar of the boy's blazer. As he pulls back, he can't help but notice the way Kurt's mouth falls open and his — _incredibly long_ — eyelashes flutter. _Huh, that's interesting._

As he files that away for later, he adds, "You'll fit right in." Then he winks. _Clearly I have completely lost control of my body, that's the only possible explanation for what's happening right now._

As he turns to join his friends before he makes an even bigger fool of himself, Blaine's smile is wider than it has been in over a year, and if he stares at the new kid more than is strictly necessary — well, he never could control where his eyes wandered during a performance.


End file.
